


grey

by OhHelloPotato



Series: Stray Kids One-shot, Dribble, and Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Colors, Grey, Han Jisung | Han-centric, I regret everything, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a Sweetheart, M/M, Misung, Open to Interpretation, Poem-like, Poor Explaination, Really Confusing, Sad Han Jisung | Han, Sad with a Happy Ending, Shorter Than A Drable, This Is Probably Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Vocabulary Practice, author doesn't know what she's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhHelloPotato/pseuds/OhHelloPotato
Summary: "he was nowhere to be found.gone.yet he stood out the most."





	grey

**Author's Note:**

> (first stray kids fanfic posted ever!)  
> this was basically just me working on vocabulary.  
> and writing angst in short dribbles because why not?  
> love you guys! <3
> 
> (new one-shots and stories coming soon!)

 

dusk.  
ash.  
mink.  
charcoal.

_grey._

the shades that adorned his figure.  
colorless, nothing.  
lost in the rushing wind, mixed into the coarse pavement.

he was nowhere to be found.  
gone.  
yet, he stood out the most.  
a small dull dot in a mix of vivid hues.  
out of place.

like framework.  
catching attention, but not receiving a lick of it.  
drawing eyes, but unnoticed.

  
when had this unloving shadow cast itself upon him?  
when had his voice shifted into a hushed drone?  
when had his smooth skin turned colorless, unseen?  
when had he begun to fade away like flimsy petals in the breeze?

he was exhausted, dreary.  
enervated with everything.  
irked at how different he was.  
how he conflicted against everything around him.  
he was done.

and then just like that.  
the faintest of pigmentation in his cheeks.  
it brought him to reality, away from the obscurity of it all.

a dazzling peach contrasted against his own inert fingers.

maybe he would regain his existence back.  
how could he not with such a bewitching smile tinting his own silhouette?

yes, he would be fine.  
his numb body would find warmth again.

and there would be no such thing as,

_grey._

**Author's Note:**

> free to interpret, or imagine, or come up with exactly what happened.  
> i left it super vague on purpose.  
> if you need an explanation DM me and i'll try my best to describe what took place.
> 
> also i may or may not have written it in like twenty-minutes..  
> so it's probably not the best but oh well!  
> at least i made my deadline to post something.  
> (ALSO HAVE YOU GUYS LISTENED TO CLE'1 MIROH? Im dead.)
> 
> have a good week everybody! <3


End file.
